


Vicious Heroism

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: 一个发生在1920年代，关于刚刚收养了两个孩子的私家侦探希耶提受到委托，要弄清受旧日支配者影响死去的尤里乌斯和疯狂的阿尔贝尔身上发生了什么的故事。致敬了《漫长的告别》和《克苏鲁的呼唤》。
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	Vicious Heroism

整个故事的起始是一杯杰克玫瑰。那时候露莉亚和古兰还小，我喝酒的时候他们还在学习这个世界是怎样的——毕竟这两个人才刚刚离开那个摇篮一样的囚笼，那地方冷酷、无情，却把两个孩子保护得太好了点。  
我那天晚上就在酒吧里，等着酒保给我一杯杰克玫瑰。就在那时，委托人穿过嘈杂的爵士乐，进了酒吧。那个委托人我记得，是一位做出租公寓生意的好心太太，之前曾经丢过一枚金戒指和一条项链，最后被我在她房客的手里找到。  
“有事吗，夫人？”我那时候开口说话还是带点礼貌的，我自认为的礼貌，毕竟这是傍晚的第一杯。酒吧还是亮晶晶的，酒瓶整整齐齐，酒杯闪闪发亮，酒保还有耐心给我折一块漂漂亮亮的餐巾，放在清清爽爽的杯垫旁。用不了多久酒鬼们就会来，他们不分男女，只是一群吵闹鬼，哄堂大笑，手舞足蹈，挤眉弄眼，肤浅轻率又虚无寂寥。喝酒得不到真理，它只会给你一个混沌的世界，让你掉进没有井盖的下水道，变成鳄鱼的食物。  
“是有件大事，你事务所那个小男孩和我说你在这里喝酒。你怎么敢放两个孩子看家？”好心太太的语气带着责备，在古兰的身高突然窜高一截、变得比我还高以前，这种指责常有。  
“他叫古兰，十五岁了，已经可以出来讨生活了。”我说。我也是这个年纪出来讨生活的人。  
“行吧，”她招呼了一声酒保，“给我来杯和他一样的。”  
杰克玫瑰很快就上来了，这酒很好喝，但是又不至于到把马天尼打得落荒而逃的地步。只有一种酒能把马天尼打得落荒而逃，那种酒我不会在这里点，因为这里没有酒保会为了这么一杯酒，去进一瓶正经的罗斯牌青柠汁。毕竟这东西确实只有调这种酒会用，不像姜汁汽水和伏特加。  
“总之你现在有时间吗？”她这么问我。  
“有，怎么了？”  
“我的公寓有一个人死了，有一个人疯了，而且很不巧，死了的这个人尸体不见了。他们是很好的朋友。”  
我想的出来好心太太的好朋友是什么意思，一群身上扑着粉，打扮比女孩子们还时尚的同性恋。“那你要我查啥？”  
“查这两个人是为什么死了和疯了。”  
我那时候刚把古兰和露莉亚身上的事情了结掉，刚好在一个不短不长的假期中，这个假期叫“没有什么大案件的日子”，是以这行为生的人们最讨厌，良好市民们最喜欢的日子。如果我知道后面是这种情况，我打死都不会接触这些，可我当时还年轻气盛：“好，来谈谈定金。”  
  
好心太太的公寓我很熟悉。这公寓楼有六层，二楼以上的房间靠一条到底的走廊连接，一楼是餐厅，房间各色各样，可面积上来说只是斗室。据说这公寓楼本来属于一个疯了的社会达尔文主义者，他打算把一些女孩子拘禁在这里和他认定基因良好的男人生子，好在这世界上还有理智的人，让他能死在狱中。  
这里曾经有不少人来来去去，有些人成名之后还会回来这里，和太太合个影，留个签名，也有些人干脆就把这里忘了，从此消失在历史长河中。  
回到死者上来。死者的房间门口还挂着名牌，是个少见的名字。“尤里乌斯，”我重复了一遍，“现在没人会给自己的孩子起这种名字了。”  
“是个有点乖张的大学生，不过对人很柔和。两周前他没起来吃早餐，我打开他房间一看看到他整个倒在床上，嘴巴和眼睛瞪得大大的，医生说他是被吓死的。对了，他手里那时候还捏着本书呢。”好心太太这么说着，“多么好一个人。”  
“但是你说了，他有个关系很好的好朋友。”我指出这一点，“是吧。”  
“是，他们从小就认识了，那位年轻人叫阿尔贝尔，是个警察。”好心太太加了一句，“那孩子之前也在这里住着，但他现在去精神病院了。”  
“那本他看过的书你还保留着吗？”我对好心太太提起的另一个名字很熟悉，熟悉的过了头。  
“被人拿走了，但是名字我还记得，叫《东北州的古老宗教》啥的……”  
我点点头，其实这就够了。我的手随即转动门把手，让它发出咔哒一声。这房间被收拾的很干净，墙上有几张被装裱起来的招贴海报，基本都是之前流行的戏剧海报。桌子上没摆相片，取而代之的是小书架。桌面上放了本笔记本，应该有人动过，不然不会落下那么多灰尘。  
我翻开第一页：“不要看。”  
行吧，这个人不知道自己写了什么？我把笔记本拿起，“这本我拿走了，阿尔贝尔现在在哪就医？”  
“第二医院。”好心太太这么说着，“据说是别人送他去的。”  
我相信好心太太的话，“如果有问题我就回来找你，你明白我意思。”  
“好吧，毕竟是我请你调查的。这是证物，是吧？”太太这么说着，“那你随便拿去用。”  
  
这本笔记里的记述是纯粹的谵妄之语，我想不到有谁会这么写。但是，为了说明我们的当事人疯狂到什么地步，我还得引用一下。总而言之，如果看了你们没有陷入疯狂，完全是我处理得好。  
我不会去为那样一位本应大有可为的青年就因这种东西死去而遗憾，遗憾是客套话，能改变现实的是行动。我只会尽可能阻止我身边的谁和他走向一样的结局，好在古兰没有，露莉亚也没有。我看笔记的时候他们就在我身边，不时还窃窃私语一阵。  
那笔记这么写道：  
_我曾见比提尔古城、空中花园与狮身人面像还要古老的海市蜃楼。那海市蜃楼以黑色礁石建造，建筑上布满神秘的文字，四处涌动绿色的浆水，而沉眠于水下。大地尽头也不会有的呓语响彻世界，那生有几十英尺的双翼、看似有人的轮廓，却生有八爪鱼似的脑袋、覆盖着胶状物鳞片一样的臃肿生物，正在微微呼吸、偶尔吐出一个泡泡。_  
_我本不应该选择一年前的邪教事件作为我的论文课题。我已经对邪教了解的够多，却没想到地球上还有如此恶毒的邪教，而这一切只不过是因为这梦中世界的海市蜃楼在呼唤我，我听得出它的声音，也明白我的恶毒。就连那些邪教徒的颂唱都比不过这声音，他们呼唤着长眠都市里的一切，而且，他们的呼唤就要实现了。_  
_他们的仪式越发频繁，失踪的人越多，呼唤就越清晰，于海中，于空中。云图变换而海水涌动，世界将变动为他们崇拜的那生物的世界，一切一切的疯狂都将降临。_  
_……阿尔贝尔，作为我的遗嘱执行人，千万不要去碰触这些。你应该远离这个世界，而不是再度的弄湿自己的裤脚，千万，千万不要碰触这些，我不希望在天国看到你也追随我的脚步前来。_  
我看着那些笔记，即使那告诫情真意切，但我的理智还是告诉我，没有这回事，我面对的不过是一个疯子的漂亮饶舌。可现实又让我相信这些——只是过去了一天，报纸上就报道了一些年轻艺术家受到梦境困扰，制作了怪异而亵渎的作品，他们的梦境和尤里乌斯笔记中形容的如出一辙。  
我没有真的把这些东西和盘托出的义务吧？——换一个我的同行来调查这件事，他们就会自觉的撒手不管了。逃离这座城市当然简单，可是当对手是世界时，那就不一样了。  
但是我有。我总归看到了什么，而且我还为此而害怕，所谓充英雄的习惯正巧的把我“拉入了深渊”，好在没人嘲笑我。也最好不要有人为了这件事嘲笑我，不然我会真的打爆他们的脑袋。  
  
第二医院实际上是用早年的看守所改装的。无论怎么粉刷洁白，看守所的阴暗感都是个幽灵，包围着这里。这里的病人和囚犯没有两样，眼神呆滞，神情落寞。  
但就是有那么一些人，哪怕住在精神病院里也像个国王、像个太阳。阿尔贝尔就是这种人，我跟着护士走进他的房间时，这房间让我差点以为这里不过是正常医院，我只是来看望他的家属。  
我以前就和阿尔贝尔打过交道。他不是和我们常打交道的那种警察：人高马大，一手拿着警棍，一手捏着钞票。也不是我很喜欢的那种警察：穿着规矩，只想完成义务，轻轻松松，表情温柔。他是个有责任、有正义感的小少爷，这世界再黑暗也挪动不了他三分，挫折也打不败他，这种人适合做刑警，他也确实成了个好刑警。这件事发生一年前他上过报纸，那时我受了他上司的雇佣，和他一起追查一个连环杀人犯，最后他和我的合影一起放在报纸上，标题是“刑警与私家侦探合作破案”。这之后经常是他来看我，他最后一次来是一个月前。  
一想到这人居然会和男人缠在一起，我还是挺哑然的。  
他这一个月变化不小。本来还算圆润的脸已经消瘦下去，肤色难看了一些，脸上多了两个黑眼圈，手上有一道刚好的伤疤。但他还是好好打理了自己，胡子刮得干净，头发明显刚刚理过，保持着之前的长度，这点上他比我讲究。  
“希耶提你来了？”他那双赤色的眼睛倒是一如既往锐利，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，从别人那里听说了而已。”我放下带来的水果，“先不管这些。”  
“你能来肯定有原因，”阿尔贝尔那时候的表情还算温柔，“是为了我相关的事情？”  
“……阿尔贝尔，有没有人说过你太直接了？”我这么问他。  
“有不少人。我会和你谈谈的，但不是现在。”他说，“在这之前我要先吃药。”  
  
阿尔贝尔吃的药是白色的椭圆药片。镇静剂，很多人都吃过，不包括我。他吃下去以后终于是脸色好看一点，尽管他接下来的叙述相当混乱，让我即使回忆起来也要仔细整理他的话语意思，不过让他说出来，终归是好多了。  
“尤里乌斯指定我当他的遗嘱执行人，所以我看了笔记本。”  
“我也看了。”  
“我知道他说的是什么邪教。那是一批黑人混血儿的宗教，之前他们一直被认定为伏都教某个支流的信徒，但是尤里乌斯的论文里说，不是这样。二十年前家父曾经带领过对他们的围剿，不过他们死灰复燃了。”  
我知道阿尔贝尔的父亲是什么人，“这之后？”  
“我偷偷去看了他们的祭祀仪式。最近的失踪者被吊在他们所谓的巨石阵上，他们杀人，唱歌，跳舞，接着把那些血肉焚烧，献给他们的神。那个神是不属于这个世界的存在，它沉睡于海中，等待群星回归到正确的位置，它就要支配整个世界，前往群星之中——他们的祭司是这么说的。我偷偷拍下来了他们的仪式，用那种随身携带的相机。”  
“他们有什么唱词吗？”  
“那种唱词我无法理解，它的意思是，神明沉睡在海下某地的宫殿中，等待他们的呼唤苏醒。可怕的人。”  
“尤里乌斯因为调查到这些，真的死了。”  
“对。而且最重要的是，那个神真的存在。在我开始调查后，一周之前，尤里乌斯的尸体从坟墓里消失不见。这之后我一直在看到有人在找我，穿着那些邪教徒的衣服，戴着山羊的面具，披着一件灰色的斗篷，在我看得到的地方等待我，但是那个人只有我能看到。在这之前我的梦境就被所谓的神支配了，尤里乌斯总是睡在那怪物的身边呼唤我，他总是哭泣着，问我：‘为什么丢下我，独自一人？’”  
“然后你就住了进来这里。顺带就我对你的熟悉程度，你的好朋友应该不会真的说这种话。”  
“吃了药不做梦，总比梦到这些强。证据在这个房间的小抽屉里，你拿走吧，记得和我家上司说这件事。”  
阿尔贝尔的神情越发困倦，我给他削了苹果来吃，之后请护士看顾好他，让他定时吃药。那天晚上阿尔贝尔睡得很好——从我后来拿到的记录来看。  
  
_这是个春梦。梦里尤里乌斯坐在沙发上，我坐在他身边。他手里拿了一盒他以往做过的松露巧克力，拿起一颗，含在口唇之间，喂给了我。这巧克力很好吃，但是吃下之后就感觉到身体不再疲劳了。我的第一反应是尤里乌斯又加了什么奇怪的药剂进去，可是什么奇怪的味道都没有，只有甜蜜。他在现实里也是用他的口含着这巧克力，小心翼翼的喂给我吃。_  
_而后他解开了自己的衬衫，扑到我身上来。我的身体热了起来，不是很迅速的，是缓慢的热起来，他用甜美掩盖了媚药的味道——这意识反应到大脑前，热度就越发上升。而后他解开我的裤子，坐到了立起的性器上去。他早就准备好了，香油润滑过的身体内部包裹着我的身体，紧紧的索取着。_  
_只要做过一次，就不会再忘记这个触感，但无论几度感受，触感都会有些许不同。他缓缓地动着，吻着我，舔舐我的皮肤上流下的汗水。我也那么对待着他，仿佛野兽一般，互换着唾液。很快他就自己动了起来，我的身体刻意逆反着他，用自己的节奏去动作。忍耐一点点消散，意识空白之间，小腹上溅落了略凉的液体，是他的精液。_  
_他似乎已经无法再觉得这样舒爽愉快了，不如说我们都是。我扑倒他的身体，掰开他的双腿，让他的身体私处彻底暴露出来，我射进去的精液流出来一点又被堵回去，做完一次媚药的效力又会引发一次勃起。最后，连我自己都忘记我在对他做什么了。脑内的空白之间，只剩下了欲望，那以枪矛贯穿身下野兽的渴求——他肯定会这么形容的。_  
_那个梦的最后我们就像蜜渍的水果一样，黏糊糊的倒在一起。_  
_希耶提肯定会看到这么一个梦。也不害怕他笑话了，的确我和尤里乌斯之间做了很多次，但大部分都不像这个梦一样甜蜜，那样梦幻的夜晚只有一个。_  
_但是现实里，已经不会再重复一遍这个梦境了。因为尤里乌斯已经死了。_  
_我看到医院房间的空白墙壁上，天国的阶梯迎接着我，它在世界之外呼唤我，护士有来，但我撒了谎。我自己应该按时吃药的。我踏上那阶梯，却看不到尽头。我将飞上天空，穿越云图，再度的重复这个梦境，直到永恒——内心的深处，不知谁在低语。_  
_希望那天国的尽头不会是夺去尤里乌斯性命的邪神。_  
  
啧。反应过来才发现我把阿尔贝尔的笔记引用过来了。我看到这些，都是我去和邪教徒搏斗完之后了。就结果而言，他的好上司、我的前同事接受了我的请求。他看完阿尔贝尔的笔录和证据就拉上我，让我今晚跟着他所有的部下一起去，把邪教徒给撂倒。  
那仪式在一个湖心岛举办，跳舞的人大多是混血儿，他们点了篝火，正在一边跳一边唱，还立起巨石，用巨石悬挂着尸体。我注意到阿尔贝尔描述过的人也在仪式中，伴随着火焰跳舞，那些邪教徒开心的很，他们的唱词越大声，就越让我害怕，那个晚上就连鸟鸣都不吉利，何况邪教徒们在群魔乱舞。  
那个带着山羊面具的人还在舞蹈，我拔出手枪，瞄准。手扣动扳机，发射，洞穿他的面具。  
这下给了布阵好的警察们一个信号。他们拦截住了大部分邪教徒和祭司，缴获了他们的祭祀品，那些人都得为了尸体负责。可是，羊头恶魔却没死，它张牙舞爪，向我扑来，我再度的扣动扳机，撕开它的长袍。那长袍下面裸露出死者的皮肤，尸斑遍布它的身体。我咽下一口口水，最后发射出一枪，然后把它摁在地上，揭掉那枚面具。它力大无穷，可我更胜一筹。  
面具下是棕色长发的青年，神情带着安宁，却依然充满惊讶的变形。我记得这张脸，是早该在两个星期前死去的尤里乌斯。面具明显控制着这具尸体的活动，因为在我揭下面具时，他就不再挣扎了。我把面具丢在地上，一脚踩碎，瞬间那个被拘捕的祭司发出一声悲鸣，他脸上只剩下惊讶。  
随警队过来的医生摸了一下祭司的脉搏，“他死了。”  
行吧，结果今晚除了会动的尸体，什么都没剩下——我那么想着。阿尔贝尔的上司让我带着这几具尸体到第二医院的太平间，结果在第二医院门口，看到了不少的围观人。他们窃窃私语，言谈间看来是有人从楼顶上跳了下来，应该是自杀。  
我穿过人流组成的大海，看到水泥地面上躺着一个年轻人，他一头金发，我看着他闭上的双眼，熟悉的五官和服装，意识到那是阿尔贝尔。  
我蹲在地上，低下头，感觉到我的胃和食管被绞紧，而后我吐出来一口水。酸的。  
  
那之后过了一周，我带着古兰和露莉亚去了阿尔贝尔的葬礼上。他父亲选了火化，打算把孩子的骨灰埋在一棵树下。他还请我选了一棵树苗，我选了松树。  
我看到他还拿了另一盒骨灰，我不敢开口询问。  
“是尤里乌斯的。”他对我开口了，“我儿子和他是非常要好的朋友，我想他们应该合葬在一起。”  
他要是女性，应该就是你儿媳妇了——我暗自说着。“我很遗憾。”  
“你不需要遗憾，世界的变化是很快的。据说，如果死者睡在树下，轮回之后他们会再来到这棵树旁——用一下印度人的说法。”他说。  
我那时和他们一起挖坑，把属于那两个人的灰烬埋在了松树苗周围的一圈，又帮忙一起填土。我那时在坑底看着这个世界，突然意识到呼吸、花草、树木已经对我变得有毒，而旧日神明正是这一切毒的根源。但我直到现在依然活着，就像这棵树早已亭亭玉立一样。  
昨天我又去了那棵树下，它已经是几十年的参天大树，我看到两个孩子在做游戏，一个孩子金发，一个孩子棕发。可预见的是他们会继续成为民俗学者和警察，就像曾经一样——我突然有了这种想法，而后否决掉了。  
我已垂垂老矣，但我的精神依然康健。古兰，我的孩子，请把这篇笔记，和我埋葬在一起，让这故事不要再继续流传。  
  
_编者按：昨日（1971年10月10日），希耶提先生病逝于家中。_  


**Author's Note:**

> 完整的设定：  
> 老七：27岁，曾经是警察，后面自己跑路当私家侦探去了，死于1971年  
> 古兰&露莉亚：被老七收养的小孩们（都只有15岁）  
> 哔哩哔哩：25岁，刑警一位，父亲是巡警  
> 鱿鱼：25岁，民俗学大学生（可能有深潜者血统）


End file.
